This invention relates to a device to mount and position for service, a currency acceptor within a gaming machine or other devices which utilize a currency acceptor. Such devices include automated teller machines, automated gasoline pumps, automated ticket machines, and machines for selling goods. For convenience, this entire class of machines will be referred to below and in the claims as vending machines.
The problem of mounting a currency acceptor and currency stacker within a gaming or other vending machine includes the need to be very compact (i.e. have a small envelope). Equally important is the need for quick, easy service of the currency handling equipment. Service being defined by clearing the acceptor of mis-fed currency and removal of the currency cassette.
The problem includes the need for controlled movement of the currency acceptor during service. This is crucial to the process to prevent damage to the acceptor's delicate electronics.
The means of mounting and positioning the currency acceptor has been addressed by the prior art in several ways. One solution is to permanently mount the acceptor within an enclosure and access the unit by an access door on the front, side or rear of the vending machine. Another technique utilizes a slide mechanism such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,738 issued on Oct. 12, 1993, to Stanley Dabrowski. While these techniques function to secure the acceptor within the enclosures and provide a means of service, they require the main enclosure be opened or an access panel be opened and the acceptor to be pulled from its enclosure. These methods of service can often significantly shorten the life and reduce the reliability of the delicate electronics typically found within vending machines. Further, the currency acceptor electronics are themselves often damaged during the servicing of the machine's other components.